fushigi_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Eunsang
Kim Eunsang (김 은상) is one of the main protagonists in Fushigi Academy. Eunsang is the nicest, yet rudest person around, who also has an off, yet great sense of humor. Although she is quite independent, she constantly has Ryou always right by her side. Her voice is by Wendy Son. "You fucking microwaved piece of hairspray metal!" — Eunsang when a stranger insulted her on her hair. Personality Eunsang is naturally kindhearted, but is also shown as rude, depending on how others treat her. Although she's immature around her close friends, she becomes very mature during heated situations or conflicts. Eunsang also cares for others that are in need of help, for example, in chapter ___, she helped a homeless woman by purchasing her a meal and new clothing. Although Eunsang seems to be very talkative around friends, she's actually introverted on the inside and chooses to rather stay at home then to be at a party. Even though her introverted self doesn't allow her to be at social events, her great sense of humor allows her to become friends easily with others. She is also very sarcastic, especially around her longtime-friend, Ryou. Eunsang rarely has enemies, and when she does, the situation will become very ugly. Due to this, she tends to insult others, but in a very odd way. Appearance Eunsang is a sixteen-year old teenage girl, with a height of 5'2 and her weight being 50kg. She has straight, dyed dark brown hair, with electric-blue tips that dangle off her front. She has dark brown eyes, along with pale skin, almost porcelain. Her build is almost like a mini-mannequin, as what her parents would tell her. Background Eunsang comes from an average, hardworking Korean family living in the busy city of Osaka, Japan. Eunsang and her family, consisting of herself and her parents, moved to Japan due to her parent's job. Her parents are rarely home, which lead her to having little interaction with them. But she still continues to love her parents with all of her heart, even with their absence. Eunsang spent her most of her childhood in Busan, South Korea, until her parent's sudden decision to move to Japan right after she graduated middle school. Eunsang enjoyed dancing, which is why her mother decided to enroll her in a dance studio after her school hours. Eunsang enjoyed exploring the city of Osaka, thus leading her to discovering a rap performance on the side of the street. After watching, she is met with a stranger named Yamazaki Ryou, who introduces himself as a rapper of the underground hip-hop group, Rapsic. After a long series of events, Eunsang becomes best friends with Ryou, although she has no intention of having a relationship with him and turning a blind eye when Ryou tries to flirt with her. Eunsang also joins Rapsic after the leader was impressed with her rapping and vocal skills. Eunsang has a fascination with the arts, which is why she also enjoyed painting and sketching on the side. During her first year in high school, a talent scout from Fushigi Academy casted her to audition for Fushigi Academy after being impressed with her performance during the annual Spring Festival. She agrees, and then chooses to audition for Fushigi Academy, Japan's most prestigious school for the skilled and talented. Storyline Storyline for Kim Eunsang is unavailable right now. Quotes "Sorry!" "Ryou doesn't have a crush on me!" "Where's the food?" "What?" "I don't know." "Uhh, yeah." "Can I has?" Trivia * Eunsang hates lasagna. * Eunsang has a habit of dancing at random times, which she gives the excuse of, "I have too much energy stored in me at the moment!" * Eunsang only knows how to make ramen, cereal, and deviled eggs. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Musically Advanced Student